The meaning of family
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: David Healy was taken in from an abusive household, but is he safe? How much damage can one soul take and how many does it take to heal it. Mentions of suicide and abuse. MPREG, but no slash. DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters...duh.
1. Chapter 1

"I-I'm so sorry, David. I promise nothing like this will happen again. I was just so frustrated with other things."

I'd heard that from my father many times before he finally left us for good. I'd heard it from my mother when one of her new "relationships" didn't work out. I would have heard it from Mark, but he never pretended to give a damn about me. I thought I had found someone I wouldn't have to hear it from in you. But I stayed. Why? Because I'm a moron. I was dumb enough to fall in love with you and would do anything if it meant us staying together. That included putting up with your insults, your slaps, your abuse. I would never retaliate. If there was anything I learned from the experience with my family, it's that fighting back, or trying to at least, only makes the beatings that much worse. So I became a doormat. Not just to you but to everyone. Never speaking my own mind, because what I thought was probably stupid anyway. Never raising a fist to anyone, because I probably deserved whatever I was getting. I loved you, Darlene Conner. If I'm completely honest with myself I still do. Even after...that night...

Catching their breaths from their latest 'bedroom activities', Darlene and David were lying on the bed in the Conner basement. So much had happened in their lives together. Darlene's plan for them to live together in her dorm in Chicago, had backfired and the Conner family found out. Dan was furious and beat David then kicked him out of the house, believing the plan to be his. After being set straight by his wife, Roseanne, David was allowed to rejoin the clan, but things were never the same. David couldn't be alone with Mr. Conner out of fear and would go out of his way to avoid him. But, if living in fear was what he had to put up with to have a roof over his head and still get to see his girlfriend every once in a while, he'd do it. David mused while still in afterglow over all those times and how he'd put up with it all again to be with Darlene. How was he to know this would be the night that would devastate him, and destroy more than anything else in his life.

"David, we need to talk."

"Yeah? What's up"

"There's no easy way to say this but...I'm breaking up with you"

"W-what? Why? Was it something I did, I'm sorry, I'm so sorr-"

"Ugh, that's it right there. You're such a wimp. I met this guy on campus and we've been hooking up for the last few weeks. It felt nice to have a man who I didn't have to take care of 24/7."

"Wait a minute...last few WEEKS? What about us? We JUST finished making love. I-I-I..."

"Think of it as a going away present."

A silence filled the room.

"Did you ever love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A legitimate one...One I need to know the answer to. Did you ever love me?"

"At first I thought you were cool, a tortured soul or whatever, but love...no, can't say I did."

"So, let me get this straight, I've stayed with you even though you've beaten and belittled me almost the whole time we've been dating and you didn't even..." I stopped trying to calmly gather my thoughts. "I'm willing to over look this, this whole thing. I can be better, I'll be what you want, please..."

"Don't do that, It's over David."

Tears silently rolled down my face, but I refused to make a sound. I just gathered my clothes, put them on and went upstairs. I had no idea what had just happened. Why does this keep happening to me. I couldn't take anymore of this. So I got a piece of paper and a pen and sat at the kitchen table, and began to write:

To Mr. and Mrs. Conner, thank you for taking pity on me and bringing me into your home. I'm sorry I was such a burden.

To Becky, you're a smart young woman with a lot left to accomplish in your life. Don't waste your potential on my brother. Apparently, that's something us Healys do, we bring down the people we care about.

To D.J., Even though you didn't like me very much...or at all. I still thought you were a cool guy. You probably saw me as an intruder trying to worm my way into your family, but you should know it was made very clear that I have no real place here.

Good-bye from the unnecessary baggage.

I folded my letter and walked over to the silverware drawer pulling out the biggest knife I saw.

'Everyone...EVERYONE who was supposed to care about me, love me, despised me.' he thought. 'Time to do the one useful thing I'll ever do and fix the mistake my parents made.' I was hysterical and wanted nothing more than to just do this. So I took the knife and slashed. That was the exact second Dan Conner walked into the kitchen. He almost walked by without noticing me, as most people tended to do, as I wish he had done.

Dan Connor walked into the kitchen and caught sight of a tremendous amount of blood and David slouched in the corner by the oven, barely conscious. He darted over to David and screamed for someone anyone to come call an ambulance. His wife heard his panicked shouts and rushed into the kitchen. The scene shocked her to say the least.

"DAN! What the hell happened?"

"Rosey, there's no time call 911, QUICK!

That was all David heard until he was pulled into the darkness he seeked...

Floating in never ending darkness, no sounds, no warmth, just him and nothing. He was finally done, done with it all, done with the world. At least, that's what he thought. Suddenly, a consistent beeping could be heard followed by a white light. He was being pulled from the death he sought, once again it seemed he had failed. As he breached further into consciousness, more sounds could be heard. The murmurs of people, shuffling of their feet on the floor and...crying?

Finally fully awake, David took in his surroundings. A hospital room, no surprise there. He scanned the room slowly and saw in the corner Mrs. Conner huddled into Mr. Conner sobbing harder than he'd ever seen her. Come to think of it, he'd never seen her cry before. She'd always seemed a paragon of strength and somehow above that.

The first to notice David's awakening was Mr. Conner, who barely made eye contact before getting his grieving wife's attention. She looked up and sprinted to the bedside. Eyes so full of so many emotions: relief, fury, sadness, pity. Emotions David never thought would be directed at him. He began to speak when she interjected...

"Oh David...Just what in the HELL do you think you were doing? The swift ease in tone from caring to rage told David, that wasn't originally what she meant to say. Unfortunately, he couldn't give an answer. What was he meant to say? Sorry? He wasn't. He honestly thought he was doing them and everyone else a favor.

Dan took over to try to be the voice of reason. When he started to speak, he noticed David flinch slightly at the sound of his voice. He'd never really noticed before, had he always done that?

"David, what's going on? Why would you feel...feel you had to do this?"

Tears began to form in David's eyes. Unable to make eye contact with either Conner, he began to explain.

"Everyone...everyone in my life who was supposed to love me or at least give a damn about me doesn't. My father used to beat me for not being like Mark, my mother beat me because I reminded her of my father, Mark beat me for the hell of it." He paused, unsure if he'd be able to continue. "On top of the physical abuse from my 'family'," he spat, "I get verbally and physically abused by my first and only girlfriend, who then cheats on me because apparently I wasn't what she wanted. So I made a decision. Apparently I'm not wanted or needed, and I'm tired of being a burden and a punching bag to everyone around me." Tears were freely flowing down his face now. Then all of a sudden, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Now you listen to me, David. You are a kind, talented, caring human being. Your family, my daughter, and anyone else are fools for treating you as anything else. Do you know why we took you in?

"Because you pitied me."

"Because I saw how you were living. We're not that different, David. I saw a bit of my past in your present and I wanted to get you out of there, because you have so much to offer. You've allowed too many people put you down for too long. You know, I was talking to a friend I hadn't seen in a while and she asked me how many children I had, and out of sheer instinct I said 'four'.

David's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you think of me like I'm your son?"

"You make it hard not to. We've told you this before, You're a Conner now, abandon all hope," she said and ruffled his hair playfully.

"It can't be that easy though."

"Why can't it?" Dan interjected, "We love you, David. I realize you may not have heard that much in your life, but it's true. We don't have much, but we want to give you the experience of a loving family, because you've given us a gift already."

"W-what?"

"The gift of...just being you. I'm not a sentimental man, David. But when I saw you on the kitchen flor with all of that blood, I almost broke down. I just..." he paused, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"What we're trying to say is that you have parents who love you now, all you have to do is want them."

David didn't know what to say. No one had ever cared like this...no one. How was he meant to react? He did the only thing he knew to do. He leaned into Mrs. Conner's embrace and sobbed.

After sobbing for a good 20 minutes and promising at least a hundred times to "never do anything so stupid" The Conners left for the night and left David alone with his thoughts in his room. He had to spend 3 days there, so he had plenty of time to think. What about? How his life has progressed so far, and where it's going. Given his life so far, he hadn't really expected to live long. The past 19 years have been the stuff of terrible after-school specials. The only lesson learned: Trust NO ONE. But then he met Darlene, and then the Conner family, and for a while he'd thought he'd found what happiness and family was. Sure they bickered and fought a lot, and he never fully expected to be accepted, but he relished the bond they seemed to have. Then things got more and more complicated. Once again, he was living in fear and feeling isolated. Was that all he was destined for? Was this to be his life? If today had been any indication, perhaps not...perhaps not.

Coming back to the Conner household from the hospital was strange. The first off thing was D.J. greeting him like a person.

"'Sup, David?" was all the teen said but to David, it spoke in volumes.

"Not much Deej, not much"

D.J. turned to leave but just before he made it out of the room he turned and said, "Good to have you back...bro."

Staring at the stairs after the young man, David was stunned, but he chalked it up to his parents telling him everything and him being nice because they told him to. He made his way through the kitchen to the basement, when he was stopped by the family's patriarch.

"Hoooold on there, pardner," Dan said in his goofiest cowboy voice, "Whar do ya think yur a-goin'?

"To the basement to set my stuff down, if that's alright...Sheriff" David said hesitantly, unsure if he should play along or not.

"Well why are you heading that way? Why not go to your room?"

David stopped to make sure he'd heard him right.

"M-my room?"

Dan gave a goofy grin and simply said, "right this way, sir".

They made their way up the stairs and stopped at the room that was Darlene's and Becky's.

"Your room, sir" and with that he opened the door, and gently pushed a rather stunned David inside. What he saw almost overwhelmed him.

The room was completely different than how he remembered. The two beds were pushed together against the back wall with navy blue sheets. The posters that were on the wall were gone and the walls were a pale blue. On the walls were several of David's drawings that he'd been proud enough to show everyone, except they were framed. In the closet, were all of his clothes and some he didn't recognize. The last thing he noticed was the rug on the floor that bore the name 'David'.

"This is...I can't...Are you," David stammered. He couldn't believe all of this was for him.

"We figured since you're family, you need your own space."

"Mr. Connor..."

"I think it'd be a lot easier to just call me Dan."

"O-okay. Thanks, Mr...I mean thanks, Dan."

"No problem, son"


	2. Chapter 2

The next month flew by like a dream for David. DJ was less hostile, even inviting him to hang out every once in a while. Mr. and Mrs. Conner or 'Dan' and 'Roseanne' as he'd been encouraged to call them, were nice to him, but didn't overdo, which was nice, because David hated to be at the center of attention. There was one subject that was never brought up, however. Darlene. Why was all of her things gone from the room that was now his and the basement? As relieved as he was, he was curious as to why he hadn't seen her. But, he felt if they wanted him to know they would have told him. All in all things were looking up...until...

One morning as David woke up from a pretty normal night's sleep, the closer he came to consciousness, the more nauseous he felt. He found himself sprinting to his bathroom to vomit everything he'd eaten the night before and then some, it felt like. As soon as he was done he sat in disbelief.

"Sick...I can't be sick...what if they others get sick because of me...my fault...can't let them be angry..."

David's mind racked with worry. He was afraid that should the other get sick because of him, they'd start to resent him, then it'd be back to square one essentially. He refused to let that happen. No matter what, no one was to find out about this.

After catching his breath and regaining the energy to stand, he made his way to his door and locked it. He then got into bed and cocooned himself in his bedding. 'Out of sight, out of mind' he repeated over and over in his head. It was his mantra whenever things got too...violent. If he could somehow manage to not be found or seen, he'd be fine. He repeated the mantra until he fell back asleep. He didn't come out of his room at all that day.

This repeated for two more weeks. He'd sneak downstairs for food when he was hungry in between pukefests. He just wished whatever he had would go away. Dan had been up a few times to check on him, or even just to see him, but whenever he tried, David never responded. He wanted to be sure he was better before even thinking of coming out.

Dan came down the stairs from the 4th time trying to get David out of his room, and his wife ran up to him.

"Well?" she impatiently asked.

"I don't know Rosey, maybe he just needs some privacy or something."

"Dan, we haven't seen him, literally seen him in almost TWO WEEKS, something isn't right."

"Well we can't just bang down the door and question him, he'd just distance himself further from us, he may even start to fear us again...he may still be afraid of me actually."

"Why would he be afraid of you?"

"Come on, you remember what I did to him when I found him in the basement with Darlene. I can still see the look of terror on his face when I think about it. That and his past put together, I'm surprised he hasn't locked himself in his room sooner."

"You still feel guilty over that, huh?"

"Of course I do, if I had just stopped and looked at the situation or had a better idea of the kind of person he is, or the kind of person Darlene is. If I had just listened when he kept begging to explain..."

"Have you told him any of this?"

"When would I have the time?"

"Good point...all the more reason to get him out of there. We need to talk to him Dan, something is wrong, I just know it."


	3. Chapter 3

Another week of the vomiting and dizziness went on and more symptoms started to appear. He was actually feeling worse. He waited until he knew both of the Connor adults were out and snuck downstairs, pulled out a phonebook and made an appointment at a local clinic. He'd made the appointment and was about to head back upstairs, when he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey."

"H-hey, DJ. What's up?"

"With me? Nothing. You on the other hand, have some explaining to do."

"W-what?"

"I haven't seen you in like forever even though you're right across the hall from me, I finally see you and you're making a doctor's appointment. What's going on?

David wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to lie for a few reasons. One, he was a terrible liar. Two, he'd just started some sort of friendship with DJ and he didn't want to ruin that. Finally, he knew he had to talk to someone, he was really afraid. He'd never been this sick for this long before.

"Ok," he sighed. "Let me start from the beginning."

Once David finished his story, he heard laughter from his younger friend.

"Dude, SERIOUSLY? That's why you've been hiding yourself. We won't get angry if we get sick. Sure, it'd be annoying, but that's life. Look, I know I was a jerk to you before, but you have to realize, we're not like your parents, or your brother, and I'm definitely not like my sister. You can just relax ok? I mean, jeez. Mom and Dad are so worried, they won't shut up about you. Haha."

"Oh, I didn't mean to worry them, I just...I just didn't want to be anymore of a burden than I already am, y'know."

"Please, you're not even close to a burden. Because of you, Becky broke it off with Mark and is going to college. We all got to see how stupid Darlene is, and..." he hesitated for a bit. "I finally got a brother."

David looked at DJ in amazement, he had no idea he felt this way...or that any of that other stuff had taken place.

"DJ...I...," he started, but he couldn't find the words, so he got up and hugged him. Once the appropiate time had passed, DJ couldn't let the sappiness continue.

"All right, all right, already. Now, you gonna stop be a hermit now? Because I have a new game that I'd like to kick your butt in."

"Haha, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Dan and Roseanne Conner return home to find their sons playing a video game in the living room. Well, to be honest, they'd heard D.J. As they approached the house, so they'd assumed he'd had a friend over and was thoroughly mopping the floor with him. When they saw David once again amongst the living they were over joyed.

"Well well, long time no see," Dan joked. David hadn't paying attention to anything else but the game, so when he'd heard Dan's voice, out of reflex he'd jumped. Dan tried no to be hurt by it, but he knew that at some point they were going to need to have a talk. One that he'd been putting off for too long.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Mr. Hea—David," Roseanne started. No one was really comfortable saying David's last name around him, because he went into this catatonic state. Too many memories, she'd guessed and didn't push any further.

"W-well, I was..." David was unsure that he wanted to tell them the truth, about how sick he'd been feeling. Besides he felt fine now, and was going to the clinic tomorrow, so he thought it best not to worry them over nothing. "I was working on some new sketches, and I really got into, I guess. Sorry, if I worried you."

DJ looked at David in disbelief, he didn't say anything about the doctor's appointment, maybe there was something else going on. He'd keep quiet about it for now, but he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Roseanne walked over and hugged her newest son and kissed the top of his head, "Well, just try not to overwork those creative juices." She then made her way into the kitchen.

"I suppose I'd better get dinner started," she said. She then made a beeline for the phone. "Chinese sound good to everyone?" Everyone laughed.

The next morning Dan got up early, he had to have that talk with David today, he didn't want these feelings to go unchecked any more. So made a little breakfast and waited in the living room for David to come down.

David got up early for his appointment, he had to get out before anyone woke up and saw him leave. His plan was to go, and wait for the doctor to tell him it's nothing but a flu or something and head back in enough time to start cleaning. He'd been told countless times he didn't need to, but he'd felt like such a burden he had to do something. He was a high school graduate, who didn't get into art school, and wasn't sure he had what it took to do anything else. He wanted to contribute something, so he cleaned and often cooked.

Showered and dressed, David made his way downstairs and was heading towards he door when a deep, booming voice stopped him.

"Heya David, where ya headed?" Dan asked.

David nearly jumped out of his skin. He pressed himself against the door and started shaking badly. 

"U-um I w-was just h-headed out for...um a jog," he clumsily said. He couldn't make eye contact and Dan knew that now was the time.

"Well, before you head off, can we talk for a bit?"

"S-sure." David hesitantly agreed, and followed Mr. Conner into the kitchen.

"There's been something I've been needing to say for a while now," Dan started. "You have to understand this isn't easy for me, but...things just can't go on this way."

David went pale. He was kicking him out. He knew this would happen eventually. What had he done, what had he said? Where was he going to go now?

Dan saw the absolute fear on David's face. He reached out to his shoulder to calm him down. The contact made David look up and the tears came forth like a spring.

"PLEASE! Please, don't kick me out, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I-I won't do it again. Is this about yesterday? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want you to worry, it's probably nothing...

Dan was completely confused. What just happened, and what was David talking about?

He hugged David as tight as he could and tried to calm him down. After about 10 minutes of incoherent speech through sobbing, David finally was making sentences again.

"Now wait a minute, David. First things first, I am NOT throwing you out. I'm not even sure where you got THAT idea. Second, what happened yesterday? Is everything all right?

David mentally kicked himself, Mr. Conner hadn't known about him lying yesterday. Perhaps he'd better start at the beginning.

David then proceeded to tell Mr. Conner everything, from the sickness, and the reason he cloistered himself away in his room to the appointment he had to today. Dan just sat back and took it all in. When David looked like he was done, Dan stood from the table and paced the room.

"David, David, David," he tried to find the right words before he continued. "All right, let me start off by telling you the real reason I wanted to talk to you today, and I want you to listen to me and not interrupt, OK?" David slowly nodded.

"I wanted to apologize David, for that night I found you and Darlene together. I saw you in her room and it was like I went into "protective father" mode. I rushed in without asking any questions, without gauging the situation, and I regret what I did to you. If I had taken he time to remember what kind of person you were or had a better idea of what kind of person my daughter is, none of that would have happened. This is your home now, David. I want you to feel like this is a place you can be safe and be yourself. I don't want you to be afraid of me, OK? You don't have to be afraid to say how you feel, or be afraid to get sick because you fear the consequences. There are no consequences for things like that. OK?

David nodded, unable to process all of this. He'd heard lots of 'apologies' before, but this was the first time he'd felt that the person was sincere. He wanted to believe and put his trust in this man, who'd really given him so much in such a short time. So to show him that he'd forgiven him, David did something he hardly ever does. He hugged him. An actual hug, to show that he was lowering his defences and letting him in. Dan seemed to get the message loud and clear.

After the hugfest was over, Dan was feeling a bit too...touchy feely for his liking, so he quickly stood from the table and started to pace the room again. He then remembered something about a doctor's appointment was said.

"You said you were going to the doctor today, right"

"Yes, sir." David politely responded.

Dan shook his head. They've still got a long way to go...

"Well, would you like a ride?"

"Sure, thanks...Dad."

Dan smiled. Perhaps not as long of a way as he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_At the free clinic_

Dan and David arrived and sat in the waiting room. They were sitting and waiting for David's name to be called.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to an actual doctor?" Dan asked for the fifth time since David told him where they were going.

"I'm sure. I don't have insurance or a job, and I really didn't want to bother you for the money," David calmly explained.

Just as Dan was going to explain that it wouldn't be any trouble at all, a nurse came through the doors and yelled, "David Healy".

David flinched at the use of his name, but brushed it off and stood. He hadn't expected for Dan to get up and begin to follow him. "Oh you don't have to-" he began only to be cut of by the dopiest grin on Dan's face. He knew that continuing that thought would be futile so they both made their way back to the doctor.

The nurse took them to the room and performed triage, then told David to sit down and wait for the doctor. Within a few minutes, the doctor made his appearance.

"Hi...David, is it?" Once David nodded he continued and extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Masterson, and I take it you're his father?" He asked turning to Dan. Without missing a beat, Dan said "yup!"

"All right David, can you tell me what brings you here?"

"Well, for the past few weeks I have been feeling nauseous and vomited quite a few times. I've also been getting more headaches than normal."

"Any trouble sleeping?"

"Actually, it's more like I'm having more problems staying awake."

Dan listened to the symptoms and was wondering two things. One, how did David keep all this hidden from them for so long, and two, why do these symptoms sound familiar?

Dr. Masterson made notes where necessary and made David take a urine test and give a little blood for a blood test. "I have a few theories about what may be wrong, but I want to have these tests run, and I also need to ask you some personal questions, is that all right?"

David nodded.

"Have you ever experienced these type of symptoms before, or should I say with this intensity?"

"No, sir."

"Have you found that your appetite has been affected at all?"

"Well, after I throw up a few times, I feel fine and most of the time I can eat like normal, but recently some food have been putting me off just by the smell."

"I see, and my last question: Are you sexually active?"

David went crimson and Dan realized why these symptoms sounded familiar, but he didn't want to say anything until he saw how this all played out.

"Ye-well no. You see I've only done it once, but that was almost 2 months ago."

"Ok, I think I may have narrowed down what this could be. David it's very likely you're pregnant."

Stunned didn't come close to describing the look on David's face when he'd heard that.

"W-what? -no no this isn't right! I can't be-" David was beginning to hyperventilate. Dan jumped into action and hugged him until the doctor came back with a paper bag to calm him down. Once he was able to breathe again, David only muttered one phrase repeatedly, for the rest of the day, 'I'm so sorry, Mr. Conner.'

Dan didn't know what to say. He wasn't thrilled. David was really too young to be a father. He'd been through so much, he hadn't gotten the chance to be a kid and now he was having one. He knew that Darlene was the other parent, but even if she wasn't this child would be his grandchild, was he ready to be a grandfather? Of course, money would be an issue, of course he'd never tell David that. He freaks out enough about being a burden as it is, that's probably going to get worse from here on out. He was shaken out of his thoughts by David shifting in his seat in the car. The rest of the appointment went by in a blur for the both of them. The ultrasound that was set up proved the doctor's theory so the urine and blood tests were kind of redundant at that point. David was roughly 2 months pregnant. David wouldn't say another word, tears just kept flowing silently down his face. Dan looked at his son, and saw just how distraught he was. It was then he decided, David was going to get all the love and support he could muster and so was his grandchild. He just hoped everyone else took it better than David did.

Dan pulled into the Conner household and got David out of the car. He picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs past a worried Roseanne and D.J. Once David was in bed, Dan came back down to break the news to everyone.

"Dan, where were you two? Is David all right?"

Dan pondered the question. "Well, yes and no." He then began to explain the talk they had that morning and the doctor visit and then broke the news. When he'd finished relaying everything, he was met with silence.

The first one to speak up was Roseanne. "That boy...when is he going to learn that he doesn't have to keep everything to himself anymore? We want to help him, can't he see that?"

"He doesn't think he deserves it." Dan and Roseanne turned to the source of the voice and was surprised that it came from D.J. "we've talked about what his life was like before. He honestly doesn't think he deserves anything positive. His family made sure he felt that way. Darlene made sure he felt that way. He's been through so much, mom."

Roseanne hugged her son. He would deny it if anyone said anything, but D.J. was actually tearing up for his brother.

"Well, he'll come around eventually. We'll just show him what a real family is." Roseanne resolved.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" D.J. said.

"What about Becky and Darlene? Should we tell them?" Dan asked.

"Becky, maybe. She does seem to have gotten her head together ever since she dumped Mark. But we'll tell her after she's done with midterms. She's got enough on her plate now that she's back in school. Darlene...I don't know. Given that she's the other parent, a part of me is saying she has a right to know, but we have to think about how David feels in all this. We'll tell everyone when he's ready and not before, got it?"

The Conner men just nodded. "Rosey," Dan started, "there's something else I want to ask him. I was thinking it was time he got rid of his old last name and became a legal part of this family."

Roseanne looked at her husband and then her son who seemed to agree in the sentiment. "We'll ask him when he wakes up."


	6. Chapter 6

David woke up the next morning and began his new morning ritual of vomiting, brushing his teeth and returning to bed. Once he'd done that, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How did it come to this." he asked to no one. Just then there was a gentle knocking on the door. He really didn't want to see anyone but he allowed his guest in. Dan, Roseanne and D.J. walked in and David sat up and plastered on his best fake smile. Unfortunately, his best fake smile looked like a watery grin at best at the moment.

"Heya, David. How're ya feeling?" the matriarch asked.

David looked at Dan who had a sheepish look on his face and he realized that he must have told her about the doctor's visit so there was no point in lying about it.

"I-I'm alright. I was a bit sick a few minutes ago, but it's easing away. Uh, what's up?"

"We wanted to talk about all this. How are you feeling about all of this...you'll be a parent soon," Dan said.

David knew this was coming. He wasn't sure what he was meant to say.

"I-I...dunno. I mean, I know I'm really young to have a kid, and it wasn't my goal at all, but...I want it. I want to actually have family. I want to prove to myself and my parents that I'm not a complete screw-up. I want to do my best to...to give my kid the life I wish I had."

"That's all we needed to hear. We're behind you every step of the way. You have a family now, David. In fact, we wanted to ask if ever thought about...about making Connor your last name," Roseanne explained.

David was stunned. These people had done so much for him, and now...now they wanted to...he couldn't wrap his head around it. He did the only thing his body let him do, he nodded and sobbed into...his mother's chest.

Once David got himself together, they talked about the next step. They agreed that they would tell the family, except Darlene. She was in no way going to be a positive influence on David or the baby.

_Flashback_

"_DAN! What the hell happened?"_

"_Rosey, there's no time call 911, QUICK!_

_Darlene ran up from the basement when she heard her parents yelling. "What? What's going on?"_

"_It's David...he...Oh God, he..."_

_Darlene looked around and saw him slumped in her father's arms and there was blood everywhere. "What THE HELL? I didn't think the little maggot would just off himself!"_

_The ambulance rushed in and prepared to take David away. Roseanne turned to her daughter, "What do you mean you 'didn't think he'd off himself'? What did you do?"_

"_I dumped him. He was so clingy and I just needed to breathe...I dunno. I've been seeing this other guy for like a month now and I didn't wanna..._

"_YOU WHAT? Darlene I can't...What is wrong with. Ok, look. I need to get to the hospital. We'll discuss this later."_

_With that Roseanne stormed out and drove after her husband who was in the ambulance. They got to the hospital and David was rushed to the emergency room. After 12 hours his condition stabilized and the doctor came to talk with them. _

"_Are you David's parents?" the doctor asked. _

"_Yes, I mean no, but yes, I mean...HOW IS HE?"_

"_You'll have to pardon my wife, how is he, doctor?"_

"_No, it's quite all right. I'm Dr. Dresden, the surgeon in charge of David. I came to let you know that he's stable and his wounds aren't as severe as they could have been."_

_The Connors breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_However, there is something I wanted to ask you. Is David a part of any sports of physical actvities?"_

"_No, not at all why?" Dan asked._

"_Well, David has bruises and cuts in places other than the wound on his stomach, is everything all right at home?"_

"_Yes, you see about a year or two ago David came to live with us. We found out his family was abusive and took him away from that."_

"_A year ago, you say? Most of these bruises are as recent as 4 weeks old."_

"_W-what, but how could that...Darlene," Roseanne concluded._

"_You think Darlene did this?" Dan asked._

"_I know she did Dan...she must have. We need to get home, NOW! Thank you, Doctor. We'll take it from here."_

_Roseanne barrelled through her front door, almost slamming the door in her husband's face. _

"_DARLENE!" she bellowed._

_Darlene ran in "What?"_

"_SIT! NOW!" _

_Darlene sat instantly at her mother's tone. _

"_I'm going to ask you this once...have you been hurting David?"_

"_W-what, I don't even...," she couldn't even get the lie out. Her face was a dead giveaway._

"_All right fine, but it's not like he wasn't used to it."_

_That was when Dan lost it. _

"_EXCUSE ME? You think..." he couldn't form words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

"_Darlene, you have 3 hours...you are to gather all of your things and leave this house. You can go back to school or to your new boyfriend, I don't care. I don't want to lay eyes on you for a LOOOOONG time," Roseanne decreed._

"_W-what, you're going to take his side over your DAUGHTER?"_

_Dan, who at this point was beside himself with anger turned to her and said "You're no daughter of mine." They walked out of the room and left Darlene to start packing._


	7. Chapter 7

David awoke the next morning and began to get dressed. He noticed that he was having a bit more trouble buttoning his pants than he remembered, but he supposed he would have to get used to that. Once he'd finished dressing he made his way down stairs. For once, he was actually hungry and he was going to take advantage of it. He joined his family in the kitchen and began to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, everybody," he cheerfully spoke.

"Morning, David," they replied. They all shared a small smile. It had been a long time if ever they had seen David this happy.

"Mom," he began once he'd sat down. "I was wondering if you had any openings at the diner."

"Uh, well, we could always use a waiter or a busboy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking last night. I'm 19 and going to be a parent pretty soon, so it's time I found some way to earn a living."

"David, are you sure you don't want to wait until you've had the baby before you worry about that?" Dan asked.

David just politely shook his head no. "I'd really like to start earning my own keep around here. This'll help me earn some money until I figure out what the next step is."

"Next step?" Roseanne asked.

"Well, since I didn't get into art school, I was thinking I could apply to college. Try to find something I can make a career out of. I can't mooch off of you guys forever."

"David," D.J. jostled his brother. "I think you're missing the point of parents," he joked. That earned him a playful smack from his father and a glare from his mother.

"Well, we'll support you whatever you decide, David." Dan assured.

David just nodded and went back to his breakfast. He didn't notice the worried glance his new parents were giving each other.

"He's trying to take on too much, Dan." Roseanne told her husband once they'd returned to their bedroom to get ready for the day.

"I know honey, but we can't tell him he can't try to better himself. He's doing what he thinks is right for him and his kid."

"But he's not ready! He still needs us!" she countered.

"And we'll always be there. He's not moving out yet, he's just taking a couple of shifts at the diner. It could be good for him. Y'know he doesn't get out much."

"I guess you're right," she conceded. "I just want him to be ok."

"And he will be. He's a good kid."

"Yeah...yeah he is."

* * *

><p>"Alright David, welcome to your first day here at the Lunch Box," Jackie said patting David on the back. "Now you'll be our new waiterbusboy. All you have to do is write down the orders, hand them to us and clean the tables when the customers are done. Easy peasy."

"Alright, I think I can handle that," he said sheepishly.

"Sure you can! Here's your first customer!"

David turned around and visibly relaxed when he saw Dan walking through the door acting like he'd never seen the place before.

"Well, what a nice eating establishment. I think I will have lunch here." He sat down at a table and picked up a menu. Jackie handed David a pad and an apron. "There ya go, make us proud!"

He walked over, tying his apron. "Hello sir, welcome to the Lanford Lunch Box. My name is David and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?"

"Well aren't you a handsome and polite young man?" Dan asked jokingly. "I'm not too sure, what would you recommend?"

David giggled at his father's antics. "Well sir, the loose meat sandwiches are a house special and they come with fries or chips and a drink."

"Sounds delicious! I'll have that with a Coke, please. Can you do me a favor and tell that cute chef I say 'hi'?"

David was laughing now. "Yes, sir. I'll be right back with your drink."

David made his way back over and gave the 'chef' the message and the order. "You tell the customer that there'll be no flirting while I'm on the clock!"

He nodded and was about to head back over when he saw a familiar face coming through the restaurant's doors.

"Darlene..."

As soon as he saw the face of his ex-girlfriend, he ran back into the kitchen leaving his family confused until she hastily walked into the establishment.

"Darlene," Roseanne began, carefully observing her middle child. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Mother, if I can still call you that, I came to see if you came to your senses and got rid of the excess baggage yet."

Dan rose to confront his daughter, but his wife silenced whatever he was going to say with a glare. She then turned back to the girl and said, "Yeah, we did. Right about the time we threw you out."

Darlene was not impressed with her mother's snarky reply. "Look, can we not do this? I'm tired of fighting over this. I've been having a really tough time, y'know."

"Gee Darlene, I wonder why that is," her father cut in. "Well, who'd have thought things wouldn't go right for a lying, cheating, domestic abuser...the world must be going mad."

"Alright, I get your point, but I just couldn't take how...needy he was. I just realized one day, that he just wasn't what I wanted."

"So your course of action was to continue the abuse he was receiving from the home he was taken from in the first place? Or decide that it was right for you to sleep around and keep him in the dark? Your actions are disgusting, Darlene. The worst part is you don't seem to care how badly you've hurt my son." Roseanne was furious with her daughter.

"But he's not your son, he's not your anything. I'm your daughter! Why are you taking the side of some charity case over mine?!"

"Darlene..." Dan started, but was cut off when he heard a door open. Everyone turned to see David standing with unshed tears in his eyes.

"What are YOU still doing here?!" Darlene screeched.

David just looked at the woman before him. There was once a time when he could say that he loved her, but he hadn't really understood what love was after not having it for most of his life. His few years with the Connors helped him see that he deserved better and it was time he stood up for himself and took it.

"What I'm doing, Darlene, is working in my family's restaurant. What I'm doing is putting some sort of a life together for myself with people who actually give a damn about me. What I'm DOING is moving on with my life."

Dan, Roseanne, and Jackie were stunned. They'd never seen David raise his voice at anyone let alone this mood they were seeing now. Roseanne made to intervene, but was held back by her husband who gave her a meaningful glance. _'Let him fight his battle,'_ he thought.

"And you think that sponging off my family because yours figured out what a waste of space you are is 'moving on'? You're still as pathetic as ever."

"You're right Darlene. My family didn't care about me, you don't care about me, and for the longest time I didn't care about me. But I'm not the same guy you used to beat and belittle. There's not a thing you can say that will convince me that these people aren't my family and there's also not a damn thing you can do to stop it!

Darlene had had it. There were no more words said as she lunged at her ex, hoping to do some damage. She was stopped by a slap to the face...from her mother.

"Don't. You. DARE!" she bellowed.

"Fine," Darlene whispered. "You want him over me, you got it." She then turned to David. "This isn't over...believe that." She then stormed out of the restaurant.

Once she was gone, the tension that was in the room faded. All of the adults relaxed and turned to face David. They were really proud of the young man for finally standing up for himself, but what they saw contradicted that image.

All of the adrenaline was suddenly drained from his body and he took in the weight of what just happened. He stood up for himself, but he also put himself and his unborn child in danger. He wasn't sure what Darlene was capable of and being pregnant, he really wasn't in any position to fight back. He backed against the nearest wall and slid to the floor and began to silently cry.

His parents rushed over to him, confused about the tears. "David, what's wrong?" Dan asked.

"I-I...can't believe I did that."

"Yeah, you shocked all of us, kiddo," Jackie added from her place behind her sister.

"She could have hurt me and the baby...I'm already a bad parent."

"David, you have to know that there was no way she was getting past us to get to you. You were absolutely safe."

"But you won't always be there!" he screamed. He was beginning to panic, remembering Darlene's final threat.

"Yes, we will. We won't let anything happen. We've got you. Like you said, we're family. This is what we do for each other."

David wiped his eyes and nodded. He decided he would put his trust in them, because they had more than earned it. He just hoped they would be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

_A few weeks later_

David properly set in to his job at the Lunch Box. He was nearing the end of his fourth month, but thanks to his penchant for baggy clothes many patrons weren't aware he was pregnant. What they did notice was a polite and well-spoken young man who gave it his best. In those few weeks time, he also began to look at different schools that he may want to attend. He even looked into Becky's school.

Becky had come home for break recently and she was fully filled in about all of the goings on within the Conner household. She was livid with her sister and fully embraced David as a member of the family, promising to spoil his niece or nephew rotten.

David was cleaning one of the tables when he first felt it. He honestly wasn't sure he felt anything, it was more of a strange feeling. Then it happened again.

"Mom!" he yelled. Roseanne ran over to him fearing the worst.

"Yeah, honey? What's wrong?" she asked worried about her adopted son.

"I felt the baby kick!" he said beaming with pride with a hand over his stomach.

Roseanne gasped and quickly hugged the young man before placing a hand there herself, hoping to feel something for herself. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

"It may be too soon," he assured her. "I'll get to find out the gender at today's appointment."

"Are you hoping for anything in particular?" She asked, walking over to the grill.

"Not really, I just hope I can do this right." he dreamily stated, still reeling from being able to feel his child's first movements.

"Well, let's go ahead and finish cleaning and make our way to the doctor."

He nodded and resumed his work.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, David," Dr. Masterson greeted from his office as Roseanne and David made their way there. "Are you excited about today?"<p>

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, let's get you up on the table and get to the main event!"

Once the gel was applied and the sonogram machine booted up, the doctor waved the wand over David's exposed belly.

"Well, this is a surprise!" the doctor gasped.

"What is it?" Roseanne asked?

"It looks like you're in for twins, my boy!"

"T-Twins?!" The two Connors yelled in sync.

The doctor pointed out on the screen where the two babies were situated. "You did want to know the gender correct?"

David blankly nodded trying to take in the new information.

"Well, Baby A is...a boy, aaaand so is Baby B! Congratulations. They look to be in good health. I am a bit worried though, you're a bit underweight for twins, so I would suggest trying to add gain a bit more weight. Have you noticed any strange cravings at all?"

When it didn't look like David was able to answer, Roseanne took over. "Actually, now that you mention it, I did walk in on him dipping Oreos in strawberry jam one day."

David snapped out of his stupor and blushed. He was unaware he was being watched at that particular feeding session. The doctor saw this and chuckled, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Don't worry son, when my wife was pregnant with our firstborn...let's just say her tastes were far more peculiar."

He then helped David get the gel off of himself and helped him get ready to leave.

"Here are some pictures from today's session, and some healthy ways to add a bit of weight. I'll see you next month, all right?"

David nodded and thanked the doctor for his congratulations again as the pair made their way out.

"T-twins?" He softly spoke, earning a smile from his mother.

"Well, who'd have thought?!" she chuckled. "Looks like things will be so much more interesting around here."

She had no idea...

* * *

><p>The two arrived home only to find paramedics outside of their house. They rushed inside to see Dan being carried out and a frantic DJ running to hug them.<p>

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Roseanne asked, shrieking with worry.

"D-Dad, he was fine we were watching TV like normal, then he said his chest was hurting. The next thing I know He passed out and wasn't breathing."

David and Roseanne gasped. Becky finished talking to one of the paramedics and joined her family.

"They said that Dad had a heart attack and they're going to rush him to the hospital. Thankfully, D.J. performed C.P.R. Well enough to get him breathing log enough for them to get here."

Roseanne tearfully hugged her son and kissed his head, both letting her know how proud she was and to calm him down.

As the paramedics sped off, The Conner clan followed suit and raced to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Bit of coarse language in this installment, but it's not a permanent thing. Thanks to all readers and reviewers. You guys rock!

The next few days were filled with multiple visits and trying to keep each other sane through it all. One day David and Becky were coming home from their visit to the hospital to find an unfamiliar car parked in the drive way. Well, unfamiliar to David, anyway.

"H-Hey David, why don't we go grab some food? You must be starving." Becky chuckled nervously trying to avoid parking.

"Uh, sure. Can I run inside and get my wallet?"

"Don't worry about it, it's on me."

"Thanks, but can I just pop in for a second. I kind of have to use the restroom. Besides, we should probably see who that is." David replied squirming in his seat.

"David, I know who that is...I'm just not sure it's someone we should deal with right now."

"Who?"

She didn't have time to answer. A knock on David's window sounded and once he'd turned around, he'd wished he hadn't.

"Mark." he whispered.

"Hey there, little brother!" Mark slurred continuing to bang on the car window. "C-Come gimme a hug!"

David was beginning to panic. This was the first physical reminder of his old family he'd had in months and was finally making some progress. He didn't move. He just stared at his brother. The man who as a child helped to make his life hell. The man who seemed to take every pleasure in his pain. The man who when he wasn't doing all that, ignored him completely.

"Go away, Mark. No one wants you here!" Becky yelled from her seat.

"H-HEY! You shut up...yo-you bitch!"

Becky unfastened her seatbelt and made her way over to her clearly intoxicated ex. "Look at you. As pathetic as ever. Why are you here, Mark? I thought I made it clear that I wanted NOTHING to do with you any more."

"I came for my brother! He needs to come back. He has to..."

"You mean MY brother!" Becky countered. "Your familiy has long since lost any claim to him, when you had him you didn't know what a treasure you had. He's a Connor now."

"That's NOT TRUE! David's MY little brother! I need him..."

"Why? You need a new punching bag? You found out how well he's doing without you and want to bring him down for old time's sake?"

"Our mom's dead," Mark whispered on the verge of tears.

"What?!" Becky gasped.

"Her latest boyfriend...he got too rough. I wasn't there. It's my fault. I need him, need my brother."

David, who'd heard everything, was sitting in the car. He listened to his brother's story and the first emotion he felt...was relief. There'd been many a night where he'd lie in bed crying and bruised, wishing for this very thing to happen. He didn't feel any pity or any sadness. He felt guilty for his feelings. Technically this woman gave him life, but up until recently, he wouldn't have counted that as a gift. He slowly unlocked the door and stepped out.

Mark took in the appearance of his younger brother, well as well as he could being drunk off his ass. He could have sworn David wasn't that fat before.

"Wow, I guess you did become a Connor, you're just as fat as one." Mark smirked.

"You've got some-" Becky started to rant when David put a hand on her shoulder. He slightly shook his head, and faced his former brother.

"Mark, I don't know how much of this you'll remember once you sober up, but I won't be around to repeat any of it, so I hope the message gets through. For 19 years, you and the rest of that family have beaten me, cursed me, and make me wish I never existed. You not only participated but you stood by and let our dad, our mom, and her many boyfriends beat the crap out of me. I would say you lost the right to call yourself my brother, but you never truly had it. As for your mother, she's gone now. Good riddance, but if you think for a second that I'm going to welcome you with open arms or take care of you in your 'time of need', you are sorely mistaken. After this moment, I don't want to see you, hear of you or from you ever again. I wish you luck in your life from here on out, but you're done ruining mine." He slowly turned away from his brother who seemed to have been listening intently throughout.

"B-but David," he started, but when David wouldn't turn back around he seemed to have gotten the message. "I'm sorry. Sorry for it all. I-I've always-always been a fuck-up. I just thought...no, no." he murmured, grabbing his head. "David! DAVID! I NEED YOU! PLEASE! I d-don't have anybody!"

"That's not my fault...or my problem." David replied. He didn't like this cold demeanor he'd adopted. He just couldn't allow him back into his life. His children deserved better...he deserved better, and it's about time he'd finally realized it.

Becky reached over and put an arm around David's shoulder. She could see this wasn't as easy for him as he was letting on, and she was going to give all the support she could.

"ARGHGH!" Mark suddenly yelled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" He yelled and pounced at them. In a split second, David pushed Becky out of the way and jabbed Mark in the stomach. He would never have been able to do that had Mark been sober. That's why just this once, he was glad he was drunk.

"Becky, are you all right?" David asked, only to receive a slap on the face in return. He looked up and saw a furious blonde staring him in the face. "How could you do that, David?"

"I-I-I...what?" David was so confused.

She then reached out and hugged him. "Anything could have happened just then...look, I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself...SO SO proud. But...you shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. He could have hurt you."

David wrenched himself from the hug. He was hurt. He thought he wouldn't be hit anymore, not from anyone in this family. He thought he was doing the right thing...he didn't understand what just happened. "He wasn't coming after me! He was clearly coming after you! I just moved, I acted on instinct, I thought I was doing the right thing. Then again, I thought I was safe with you too."

"What? David, no I didn't mean..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" he yelled. "I'm so tired of people saying they don't mean it, they'll never do it again. I can't believe this..."

"David, no, I'm not like..."

"Leave me ALONE!" he placed a hand over his stomach protectively and back towards the house. "Just..just leave me alone." he said and ran into the house, running up to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

Becky could only watch as he ran off. She hadn't meant for it to escalate to that point. She was so worried in that split second and was so overcome with anger at David's reckless behavior...now she's lost his trust and possibly him. She leaned against her car, sitting next to her drunk and unconscious ex, and sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed until someone found her.


	10. Chapter 10

Roseanne pulled into her driveway to find a police car and her blonde daughter crying in the driveway.

"Oh great, what now?!" she sighed, hurrying out of her car. She ran over to Becky who tackled her into a hug on sight. She was trying to say something, but Roseanne couldn't understand for all the crying. She guided her into the house as the police car drove off. She managed to get a look inside and saw Mark slumped against the back seat. 'This can't be good.'

The Connor women made it inside and sat on the couch. Once Becky had calmed down, she explained everything.

"...so after that, you hit him?"

"I don't know what made me do it! I mean, I was so worried about him and his safety and I thought he was just being reckless and..."

Roseanne sighed. She saw her daughter's point. She's been in that same state where emotions run high and control of your senses are lost. She remembers when a similar thing happened between her and D.J, but to be fair he DID steal a car. At the same time, she knew that David wouldn't see it that way, he wasn't a very trusting person before, this may have set him back a bit. With his past, his present hormones and everything going on in the present, David will more than likely be more on edge than ever.

"I understand, honey. I don't approve, by any means, but I understand. It'll be all right."

"What if he hates me, Mom? I mean he was just trying to protect me and I..."

"I'm not gonna lie Becky, it won't be an easy road, but I'm sure David will understand one day. He's just got a lot on his plate right now, heck we all do." she comforted her daughter. Once she was calmer, she made her way upstairs to try to do the same for her son. She made her way to his bedroom and was about to knock when she saw her raven haired son, slumped outside of the door.

"D.J...you all right?" Roseanne whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just...waiting. When I came home from my friend's house, there was a cop car outside. Apparently, Mark was here and there was an argument. David found out his mom died and I guess something happened between him and Becky, but I couldn't understand at that point because she was sobbing like a baby. I came up here to see if he was all right, but he's locked himself away again. So I'm just here waiting, because when he decides to open the door, he'll need someone to talk to."

Roseanne smiled at her little boy. He was becoming a fine young man.

"Any news on when Dad can come home?"

"He should be home tomorrow, thankfully." Roseanne said sitting next to her son and enveloping him in a hug.

"Man, we've got some terrible luck, huh?"

"I hope not," she chuckled. "Your Aunt and I went and bought lottery tickets this afternoon! Wouldn't it be great if we won? We could do anything we wanted, go anywhere we wanted, you could even get yor car!"

"Very funny, mom, but I'm nt young or dumb enough to believe that could happen to us."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Still, can't blame a girl for dreaming. Come on, let's go grab some dinner." The two got up and headed out.

Jackie Harris and her son Andrew were just dropped off by her sister Roseanne from their visit to the hospital. As she set her toddler son down in his chair for dinner, she emptied her pockets of all loose change and made her way to the kitchen to make dinner. She was glad Dan was going to be released soon. She missed the big guy. He protected her and fought for her. They bickered and fought like they were the siblings sometimes, but whenever anything happened she knew that Dan had her back. When her dinner had finished, she brought her and her son's plates into the living room and walked over to the couch. She tripped a bit on some cords that were in the way. They were from her computer. She then fondly remembered the day she'd bought it and David came over and set it up and tried his best to explain how to use it. It really didn't do much good as the only people to use it are D.J when he comes over and sometimes her ex-husband, Fred.

She sat her son's plate down and he hungrily began to eat his chicken fingers. She took out her remote and tuned on the news, she was trying to catch the lottery drawing.

When she and Roseanne bought the ticket, it was originally just a way to cheer themselves up.

_Walking through the gas station, Roseanne and Jackie were taking their food purchases to the counter. _

"_Hey Roseanne check it out," Jackie called out. "Lotto tickets."_

"_Ha, with the way our luck's going, that may not be a wise investment." Roseanne joked._

"_Ya never know, this could be the point where all your luck changes."_

_Roseanne begins to look through the purchases._

"_What?" Jackie asked confused as to what her sister was doing._

"_I'm just wondering if you bought some alcohol, because you sound drunk."_

"_Oh ha ha, I'm serious! Besides, it's only two bucks. Just for a laugh. We'll put up a dollar eah and split the winnings!"_

_Roseanne rolled her eyes. "Sure! Why not, though it'll be hard to divide zero in half."_

Jackie looked at the ticket in her hands it had the numbers 35, 19, 16, 1, 2, and 3.

'_I wish Roseanne had picked some different numbers. We'll never win with 1, 2, 3.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when the cheesy lotto drawing music played on TV. She set the ticket down and began to dig into her meal. The announcer blabber on and on about the "Mega $350 million prize for a ticket that exactly matches all numbers" She rolled her eyes at his 'showmanship' and turned to wipe ketchup from her son's face.

"And the first number is 35." the announcer called.

Jackie wasn't paying it much attention at this point.

"The next number: 19."

'Hm, that's a coincidence' she thought.

"16!"

Jackie was paying a bit more attention now...

"1..."

"No way," she gasped. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"2..."

"3!"

"W-we we won? We won?! WE WON THE LOTTERY!" Jackie was jumping up and down on the couch. She hurriedly grabbed the ticket and ran for the door heading towards her sister's house. She ran out and closed the door with a slam. About a minute later, she ran back in and got her son, Andy, out of his seat and remembered to bring him with her. She ran out of the house, once again screaming "WE WON THE LOTTERY!"


	11. Chapter 11

David was lying on his bed with one hand over his stomach, staring at the ceiling. He'd been this way for a few hours now. He was thinking about going to get some food and coming back. He couldn't starve himself now, it wouldn't be fair to the boys. He just couldn't figure out...anything really. So many emotions and none of them seemed appropriate. So much was going on around him, he felt like he was drowning. _'I'm bringing children into this world...I need to toughen up.'_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard the front door slam and a familiar voice yell out "ROSEANNE!"

Jackie burst through the front door using her emergency key, and immediately yelled for her sister. She sat Andy down on the sofa and ran to Roseanne's bedroom. When she didn't find anyone, she yelled out. "ANYONE HERE? DAVID? DJ?"

When David heard his name he sighed. He really didn't want to move, but he really wasn't in a position where he could sit around and mope all day. He got out of bed, with a bit of difficulty thanks to his abdomen, and made his way downstairs. As soon as Jackie saw him she ran over and began babbling and waving a piece of paper around. He couldn't understand a word...

Before she could clam down and try explaining again, the door opened again and Roseanne, DJ and Becky walked through the door carrying what looked to be dinner. They looked over and were both relieved and confused. Relieved that David was out of his room and confused as to what Jackie was doing to him.

"Jackie, what's going on is everything all right?" Roseanne asked.

"We- Lottery...I can't!" she gasped.

Roseanne heard the word lottery and clued in to what was happening. "No. WAY! We won the lottery?"

Jackie just nodded, unable to catch her breath.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, how much did we win?!" Roseanne demanded.

"Three...three..."

"$300,000?"

Jackie shook her head no. "$350 Million!"

Roseanne's face turned into a scowl. "Very funny, Jackie. But if you're going to come up with a joke like this, try a believable number next time."

"This isn't a joke! All of our numbers matched! We won the largest payout in Lanford history!"

"Mom, I think she's serious," Becky supplied. She was looking at her aunt and Jackie wouldn't be in this state if she weren't serious. She'd never been a great actor anyway.

"We won $350 million?" Roseanne asked incredulously.

Jackie just nodded again with tears in her eyes.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she yelled hugging her sister and jumping up and down. Becky and DJ joined in their yelling and jumping. David took a seat on the stairs and was just staring in disbelief. It was that night that everything changed for the Connor family.

* * *

><p>Dan was released from the hospital the following morning and was picked up by a positively beaming family that he weren't entirely sure was his.<p>

"All right, I know you guys aren't THAT happy to see me. What's going on?"

"Dan, I don't want to surprise you, given you just had a heart attack, but...we won the lottery. Biggest pay out in the city's history, maybe even the state."

Dan just raised an eyebrow. "All right, now what's really going on?"

Jackie butt in. "We figured you wouldn't believe us, so we're going to the office right after we leave here to verify the ticket."

"I see." David simply stated. "I know, I'll ask someone who is pretty much incapable of lying. David, is this true?"

David looked back wide eyed. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation and was surprised to have heard his name. "Yes, it seems so!" he cheerfully responded.

Dan looked at David and nodded. "I see. Well...what're we waiting for?!" he yelled and they were off.

The following week passed by in a blur for the family. They became overnight celebrities. They were being photographed and interviewed almost constantly. And even though David was trying to stay out of the limelight, his family kept pulling him in with them. He would get asked for photographs while he was working at the diner and when he was out shopping. They were riding the high they had been waiting on. Before you knew it, they'd sold the diner to Leon and Nancy; Roseanne was appearing on television programs more often, offering her own wisdom on different subjects; Dan reopened his motorcycle shop, but this time it was only a hobby; Jackie began dating the Prince of Moldova, who'd seen her in an interview and fell in love with her; Becky had finished her Bachelor's degree and was working towards her Master's in Law; DJ was so popular at school, he had a date almost every night; and David was getting bigger and awaiting the birth of his sons. They'd travelled to the Hamptons and vacationed in New York. The Connors were enjoying it all. But of course, every road has a bump...

David woke up one morning with a faint pain in his lower back. He was now in his 7th month with twins, so it was to be expected. He made his way downstairs and was headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, when sitting on the sofa was the one person he didn't want to see. Darlene.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Good, David you're still here, I just want to...what happened to you?"

"What?"

"You're pregnant?!"

"You..." David realized that she hadn't been informed in all of the madness between them.

"Well...congratulations," she said with a painful look on her face. "So what's her name?"

"Whose?"

"You know damn well who! Who'd you lay on your back for?"

"What?! First of all, YOU DUMPED ME! If I HAD moved on, you would have no right, and I mean NONE, to act like you give a damn."

"David, I..."

"NO! You let me finish. You think you can come here and pretend like you didn't break my heart. Act like you didn't physically and verbally abuse me, like you actually cared. For your information, I'm pregnant with YOUR children! Remember your little 'break up gift'? But, I suppose that that doesn't matter, because you've proven time and time again that you aren't the kind of person I want MY children to be around."

"You—you're going to keep me from them?!"

"What do you think, Darlene? My children will not have the childhood I had. I'm not going to be my mother and let someone who's abusive into our lives and ruin them."

"But David, that's why I'm here! I want to apologize. I see that I was wrong and I want us to put the past behind us!"

"You must have lost your hearing and your mind. You can take your apologies and shove them up your-ARGHGH!" he yelled.

Roseanne and Dan came out from where they were watching, quite frankly, the most magnificent display they'd seen from David in a while, and rushed to his side.

"David...David what's wrong."

"It..it hurts..." he whispered. Finally the pain became too much and he passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

David was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital with everyone following suit. It was such a mad rush that everyone seemed to to lose track of everything else that was going on. They were all directed to the waiting room and they sat for hours on end, hoping for any positive news about David and his babies.

* * *

><p>Dan and Roseanne were seated side by side while their son D.J. began to pace about the room. Becky was on the phone letting her aunt know what was going on and let her know that she should get to the hospital as soon as possible. In one corner of the waiting room, sat a despondent raven haired woman who hadn't moved since she'd sat down. Darlene Connor was actually racked with guilt.<p>

She wasn't entirely sure why she was there. She knew that no one else wanted her to be there, especially David, but something in the back of her mind made her stay. It was her fault David was even like this, she'd done this. She'd broken his heart after impregnating him, left him a broken man while she went after guys at school. She hadn't appreciated the man that she'd left. David had never done anything to hurt her, in fact, he almost worshipped her. Why was she so dumb to have not seen that. Now, her actions may have caused something to go wrong with the babies that she hadn't known existed until today. _'I don't blame him from keeping it from me...' _she thought. She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw her younger brother standing over her.

"What're you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage?" he accused.

"D.J..." she said, but was swiftly interrupted.

"NO!, You shut up and listen for once in your damn life! He was happy again, the happiest I'd ever seen him, including the time when you two were dating. He was standing up for himself and was really coming into his own. You here to take that from him? To knock him back down to size? Or are you trying to suck up to him because we're rich now?"

"It's not like that! When I showed up today, I had every intention of apologizing. The past few months haven't been great for me and I've come to realize what I had."

"What you had," DJ growled. "was a whipping boy. Someone who was too afraid of being sent away to stand up for himself, someone who put up with everything you dished out because it was better than the alternative. You no longer have that. My brother is a man now. He's a good man who deserves so much better."

"But D.J., David isn't..."

"He's MY BROTHER! Maybe not blood brother, but David and I are brothers. He's always watched out for me and helped me even when he was dating you. Now I'm gonna do the same for him. You aren't welcome here, Darlene. Go away." he commanded.

Darlene had never seen D.J. so riled up before. He was different than the little boy she used to torture as a child. He was becoming a man, a good man.

"Can I just see that they're all right? I want to see them at least once."

D.J. didn't say anything knowing that decision would be up to David and he was in no condition to make decisions at the moment. He just sneered at his sister and stormed off towards his family.

* * *

><p>A few hours later someone finally came out with word on David.<p>

A doctor walked out and pulled his mask down and looked around. "Is anyone here for David Connor?" he asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth a group of people rushed up with concerned faces.

"Yes, he's our son." Dan said. "What can you tell us doctor?"

"Well the good news, is that although they are a bit premature, two healthy twin boys were delivered at 6:17 and 6:45 this evening. However, David has run into some complications. He was bleeding heavily when he arrived, so he's lost a lot of blood, which is being replenished as we speak. The main problem is due to the shock and stress of going into premature labor, David went into cardiac arrest. He's been in and out of consciousness all day and his heart rate just won't steady itself."

"Will he be alright?" Roseanne asked.

"I won't lie. He's in for quite a struggle. Each time his heart stops, it gets harder and harder to revive him. We're doing everything we can for him."

Roseanne burst into tears and pressed herself into Dan's chest. "Can we see him?" Dan asked, trying to stay strong for everyone.

"Of course, we only ask that you go in one or two at a time and try to keep as calm as possible. He's awake now, but we don't know for how long. The medicine we've given him may make him a bit drowsy."

"You two go ahead," Jackie suggested. "We'll go to the nursery and see the boys and you come get us when it's our turn."

The Connors nodded and followed the doctors to David's room.

* * *

><p>Jackie, D.J., Becky, and Darlene made their way to the nursery. Darlene stayed behind everyone else, not wanting to start another argument. They reached the large plexiglass window and looked around in the room full of newborns.<p>

"Do you see them?" Becky asked looking around for nametags with their names.

"Oh! There they are!" D.J. yelled pointing at two bassinets near the center. On the front of them, there were cards that read 'Baby Connor A' and 'Baby Connor B'. Each one with a baby hooked up to tubes and wriggling around. They had little blue caps on their heads and were squirming around trying to get used to the new environment they were thrown into.

"Aww!" Becky cooed. "They're ADORABLE!"

"Of course they are," D.J. scoffed. "They're MY nephews, after all." he boasted earning a chuckle and a nudge from his aunt.

Darlene looked over and was blown away. _'Those are my sons,'_ she thought. She began to tear up. She wasn't sure if it was from happiness or anger at herself, or any of the other emotions that were plaguing her mind. She just broke down and released it all.

* * *

><p>Dan and Roseanne walked into David's room and looked at their adopted son as he lied in bed.<p>

"H-hey," he weakly called from his bed.

"David, you all right?" Dan asked.

"...no." He honestly replied. "Everything hurts."

"Well you'll get better. Then you and the boys can come home and we'll have fun spoiling all of you rotten." Roseanne joked.

"They're all right?" David sleepily asked.

"The doctor says they're fine. Now we just have to get you there."

David began to cough rather violently. "Names," he whispered in between coughs. "Ross Andrew and Daniel Justin."

"Those are great names, son." Dan said. "Why those?"

"That way...he's named after you guys and D.J."

They stopped and thought, Ross Andrew...that was supposed to be close to Roseanne and Daniel Justin was Dan and D.J.

"David, that's beautiful." Roseanne said wiping away a few tears that have fallen. "Well, the others will be in soon so..."

David began to cough again, but this time he couldn't stop. Monitors began to go off and the Connors were asked to leave while doctors rushed in to see what the problem was.

* * *

><p>Dan and Roseanne found their family glued to the glass of the nursery window making funny faces at the babies, all except Darlene, who was sat up against a wall with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head down.<p>

"Mom! Dad! How is he?!" D.J. asked smiling. His smile faded once he saw the look on his parents faces.

"Not too well, champ." Dan said. "He's gotten an infection sometime during the delivery and it's causing some complications."

"Will, he be all right?" Jackie asked putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know, Jackie...I just don't know." She answered as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Did you find which ones are ours?" Dan asked.

D.J. pointed them out and he led his wife over to get a look at their grandsons. "Look honey. There they are."

She looked over and saw the twins who were now fast asleep in their bassinets.

"Hey there! Hi! I'm your grandma!" she said tapping on the glass.

"David told us their names before we left him." Dan announced to the rest of his family. "Meet Ross Andrew and Daniel Justin Connor."

They heard the names and figured out immediately why David chose them. They all put on a small smile and a brave face, hoping for the best for this little family.

"You've gotta pull through, David." Roseanne whispered. "We wouldn't be the same without you."


	13. Chapter 13

A day passed and David was finally out of critical condition. He was still recuperating but was expected to make a full recovery in the upcoming months. He groggily and painfully woke up for the day and was greeted by a nurse asking him if was all right for a visit from his brother. Expecting D.J. he said it was fine, but he was shocked to see Mark Healy walking into his room.

"Hey, little bro-"

"What do you want, Mark?" David growled through gritted teeth.

"I heard what happened and I wanted to see you, make sure you were all right."

"Why now? Did you ever make sure I was all right after I was beaten by our parents? Did you ever make sure I was alright after you beat the tar out of me? I'm not stupid, Mark. What do you want?" he said getting louder with each word he spoke.

"David, look, I'm sorry. I know I never should have treated you like that. I just...I wasn't really emotionally stable. I don't think any of us were. But-"

"No! You think that's any excuse?! For almost as long as I've been alive, you people have done everything under the sun to me. Made me feel like I was worthless and deserved it. Some of your torture still affects me to this day, and I'm supposed to be all right with an 'I'm sorry'?! I'm supposed to understand because you weren't emotionally stable?! F %K YOU, Mark!" He was yelling now and hoping that a nurse or someone would come in.

"Look David, I just-"

"Get out of my room. Get out of my sight. Most importantly, GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I meant what I said before, you're no family of mine."

Mark stood there and stared at the man before him. Even in his weakened state he was still stronger than he'd ever seen David. He was finally standing up for himself, but he knew that he couldn't take any credit for that. So with a sigh, he hung his head and turned and reached for the doorknob. Before he left he said just one more thing,

"All right. I won't bother you again. Just...be good to yourself and your sons. Don't fall down the same path our parents did. For what it's worth...I really am sorry. You may not be a Healy and I may not deserve you, but you'll always be MY brother."

He then turned and walked out of the room as quietly as he came in. David began to sob. Not really out of sadness. He was letting out years of hurt and frustration. He was letting out so many years of anger and hurt. He was letting his emotional wounds bleed out. David was beginning to heal.

* * *

><p>Later that day, he was introduced to his sons for the first time since their birth. He held each of them for a few hours, but to David it would never be long enough. He already loved his little boys with everything he had and despite everything she put him through, this was the one thing Darlene gave him that he'd cherish forever.<p>

"Boys," he whispered to his now sleeping infant sons. "I can't tell you in words just how much I love you, so I'm going to make sure I show you every single day. We're going to be so happy together, just you wait and see. You guys are my world." He then drifted off to a very peaceful sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he was greeted by the relieved faces of his family who had been called and notified that he was able to leave the hospital any time he wanted. Once they saw he was fully awake, they each took turns carefully hugging and congratulating him on becoming a father. Becky approached slowly unsure of where she stood with David after their falling out. He wrapped her in a hug and let her know that she was forgiven, but nothing like that was to occur again. She agreed and clung tighter to her brother.

The door opened once more and a woman with curly black hair slowly made her way inside. Tension suddenly filled the room and it was felt by everyone.

"David..." Darlene softly called out, but David didn't respond. He just stared at her with as much malice as he could muster. "Look, I know...I know I've messed up in the past. I hurt you in every way possible and nothing I say is going to make up for that." She paused, thinking she was going to be interrupted, but David just kept staring, not even blinking. He was going to make sure she got everything out now. "I'm not going to ask to get back together, or even to be back in your life. I don't deserve that. But...I want to get better and I want to do better for my sons. I want to be a part of their lives." she said, almost pleading.

Sensing that she was done, David took over. "You have a lot to change before you can ever THINK about being in the same room as MY sons. I don't trust you, Darlene. I don't trust you not to lose your temper at them or me and fall back into your old ways. I don't trust you not to make good decisions with yourself, much less anyone else. As of right now, you have no stake in this. You can try to take me to any court you please, but no judge in their right mind will see your side." He then paused and took a deep breath, calming himself down again. "But, what I will do...is give you a chance. I want you to get some sort of therapy and I want to be made aware of your progress. Until you can prove to me that you're no longer a threat, you are forbidden from being around them at all. Once I see some improvement, we'll go from there. You've got one shot at this, Darlene. If this means as much as you say it does, don't waste it."

Darlene seemed to accept everything that was said and wasn't really expecting any sort of concessions in her favor. He softly nodded and made eye contact with her parents, giving her best attempt at an apologetic look. Then she turned and walked out.

"David, that was magnificent," Roseanne praised her adopted son. He was so strong, so sure of himself, so much different from how he was when they'd first met.

"Did I do the right thing?" he softly asked. "I mean, no matter what, she is their mother, but I can't really trust her and I'd kill before I let any harm come to them."

"Sometimes the people we have to guard ourselves against are the people who are the closest to us. I think you made the right decision. I'm really surprised you gave her a chance at all." Dan said. Both Dan and Roseanne knew what it was like to have a strong hatred for one or both of your parents and how hard it was to keep them in their lives, despite not really wanting them there.

"If I keep her from them, they may grow to resent me for it later in life. I want them to have the opportunity to get to know her for themselves and make their decision. Until they're old enough to do so, I'll be keeping them apart. Who knows? She may just turn things around." David said. He may not love Darlene any more, but she was now a permanent part of his life. He was going to do his best to do right by everyone.

* * *

><p><em><span>Three years later<span>_

Everyone gathered at David's house to celebrate the twins' third birthday. When the boys had turned one, Dan and Roseanne bought David a house outright. It was just a few streets down from them so David could drop them off while he and D.J. went to school. D.J. moved in with David after he graduated high school and they both applied to the local university. D.J. decided to become a Film major and wanted to one day be a director. David chose a double major of Accounting and Business. However, still an artist at heart, he has a room dedicated to his paintings and sketches and has even managed to sell a few of them.

Becky graduated with a degree in International Relations with a minor in German and was working as a translator for the U.S. Government. She began dating again and was now in a relationship with a young man she met while studying abroad in Germany during college named Frederick.

Jackie and the Prince of Moldova were finally married and she became the princess of the small European nation. She and her son Andy would visit from time to time, but most of their time was spent over there as she was preparing for her coronation.

Dan and Roseanne remained the same people they'd always been. Having an enormous amount of wealth hadn't changed them too much. They had just recently renewed their vows and finally had their first official honeymoon in New York City. They loved being grandparents. They could spoil the kids rotten or get them hopped up on sugar and then send them back to their father when they were tired. It was amazing.

Darlene started therapy soon after her and David's talk. She discovered a lot of her issues and the causes of her misappropriation of anger. She and David never rekindled any romance, but they were now civil with each other and she visited the boys pretty often.

David brought Ross and Danny down from their nap and surprised them with their whole family yelling "SURPRISE!" They quickly hopped down from their Dad's hips and ran to hug everybody. They were quite the affectionate duo. They both had David's curly light brown hair and looked like little clones of him. Sometimes it was pretty hard to tell them apart, unless you watched them closely. Ross was louder than his brother, has been ever since they were born. Danny is a bit more shy than Ross and quicker to cry as well.

David watched as his sons interacted with his family and they began celebrating their birthday. It was in that moment David realized that he'd made it through everything he'd ever been through. He'd fought for his happiness and won. He's learned to trust and even love other people. David Conner (formerly Healy) had finally learned the meaning of family.

THE END


End file.
